


Gone Astray

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Crack Treated Seriously, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Poor Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Jack is lost in a crowd, whatever should he do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #439 - Claim, at slashthedrabble.

Jack had wanted to visit Disneyland ever since it first opened, but he’d never had the chance. Torchwood had kept him too busy for holidays, and his dream had faded further after he’d become Torchwood Three’s leader.

But things had changed recently; he’d expanded the team, he and Ianto had got married, and now here they were on their Disney honeymoon! He could hardly believe he was really here! 

The park was vast, and people thronged everywhere, queuing for the rides and other attractions; Jack had just one problem… He looked around until he spotted a sign, then made a beeline for it. A friendly woman dressed as a Disney Princess greeted him.

“Can I help you?”

“I’ve lost my Ianto,” he told her, bottom lip trembling slightly.

“Can you describe your child?”

“He’s not my child, he’s my husband; we got separated in the crowds and he has the map and now I’m lost and I didn’t know what to do so I came here because it says that’s what you should do if you get lost,” Jack gasped out all in one breath.

“Oh.” The young woman looked rather taken aback.

“Can I please wait here with you until he comes to claim me?” Jack begged.

“Well, this is really for lost children, not lost adults…”

“I’ll be good, I’ll just sit right here and I won’t be any trouble at all, really I won’t!” Jack turned on the puppy dog eyes full force. Nobody could resist that.

The woman sighed. “Alright, if you promise to behave.”

Jack beamed at his saviour. “I promise, cross my heart! Thank you!” Plonking himself on a small seat off to one side, out of the way, he peered worriedly through the entrance, waiting for Ianto to find him.

A small hand tugged at his sleeve, and he turned to see a little girl of maybe five or six. “Are you lost too?” she asked.

Jack nodded. “Yes.”

“Don’t worry, you’re safe here. You can play princesses with me while you’re waiting if you like.” She offered him a sparkly tiara. “It’s no fun playing alone.”

 

OoOoO

 

Ianto looked around. He was sure Jack had been right beside him a minute ago, but he must have wandered off to look at something again. There were so many people everywhere, how would he ever find his husband? Inspiration struck; he checked the map in his hand and set off. 

The sign outside said Lost Children, but Ianto figured it was worth a try. He approached the woman who seemed to be in charge.

“Excuse me?”

“Yes?”

“It’s a bit of a silly question, but I’m looking for my husband, he wandered off…”

“Are you Ianto?”

“Yes, how did you…?”

The woman pointed inside. There was Jack, sitting on a cushion, sparkly tiara on his head and a wand in his hand, having what looked like a tea party with a small child.

Smiling and shaking his head, Ianto went inside to claim his husband.

The End


End file.
